Shatter
by the lurkness monster
Summary: He had been a monster all along, really. Unlimited!Ragna/Jin. Noncon.


Title: Shatter.  
Series: BlazBlue  
Pairing: Unlimited!Ragna/Jin  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Incest, **rape**. A very minor blink-and-you'll-miss-it CS spoiler.  
Summary: Unlimited Ragna plus rage plus lust plus Jin equals very not fun times for Jin.  
Comments: Rewrote it from Ragna's pov, because I am a loser and am more comfortable writing Ragna for some reason?

He lost. He lost. He lostlostlost. He fucking lost to his little brother, and with the gleeful, greedy way Jin is looking down at him, he doesn't think Jin will let him live this time, nor will his death be painless.

Ragna coughs and tastes blood, thick and copper-sweet. Shit, that's not good. The wound in his chest throbs, and Ragna almost thinks he can feel the blood in his left lung spilling out, blood vessels and alveoli breaking with each rasping breath. Even with the Azure to help him (and he can _feel_ its power coursing through his body, frantically trying to knit its host's wounds), he knows he's too weak. If he had just a bit more energy stored up in it-but that thought fades as Jin's voice cuts through his haze.

"Brother," Jin says, his tone a little wistful but still very satisfied, "is that all you have? I was expecting more from you." He sighs, glittering green eyes closing, and Ragna half-heartedly snarls despite his fading vision, if only at Jin's carelessness, as if Ragna is (most definitely) no longer a threat.

Jin opens his eyes (pupils blown fucking wide, from both adrenaline and arousal, Ragna can practically fucking _smell_ his excitement in the air) and kneels, wide smile in place once more. "But that's alright," Jin says, one hand coming to twist in Ragna's hair. "That's okay. I know it's asking for too much for you to try your best. This"—his hand forces Ragna's head back so Ragna's forced to look into Jin's wide, mad eyes—"will be good enough. Although it's a pity that we'll only be able to enjoy this once." Jin chuckles. "I don't think even your Azure will be able to save you now."

Azure. Azure. Ragna can hear Jubei's warning, telling him the Azure is dangerous, and he shouldn't rely on it, but it's so hard to think, pain assaults him everywhere, but Ragna grasps onto to the thought of the grimoire. He wanted to live. The Azure could save him. It needed just a little more power, a little more _life_—

Jin lets go of his hair and Ragna has to struggle to keep his head up. "Goodbye, Brother." And just like staring at an optical illusion only to realize what it truly was, it clicks into his head: If he needs life, take it from Jin.

The incantation is the first thing that comes to his lips.

"Restriction 666-released." It comes out as a bloody cough accompanied by the click of the seal sliding back and a heady rush of pure power. "Dimensional interruption imaginary—

Jin fucking _steps on his head_, the little shit, forcing it hard to the ground. Ragna gasps for air and turns just enough so it's his soft cheek that meets the cool tile and not his open mouth.

"What are you doing, Brother?" Jin says, and Ragna can just hear a note of concern and something else in it, something it takes a while to realize. Fear. Jin sounds_ afraid_. Jin grinds his boot, and punctuates it with an uneasy laugh. "You're dead."

"Dimensional interruption imaginary number formed." There is the rasp of ice on steel, but it doesn't matter, because he's fucking_ there_. "Azure-Azure Grimoire activate!"

All at once, Ragna realizes the power of the Azure, takes it and directs it towards strength and healing. Throwing Jin's boot off him, and then tackling him to the ground is child's play, sending Yukianesa skidding across marble even more so, but he savors the brief, startled look on Jin's face when he does. Ragna laughs—to him, it's weaker than the wingbeats of a wounded pigeon. Surprising, startling, was his brother ever this weak, even as a child? This, this was the Antibody, the one who was supposed to destroy him? Ragna digs his fingers into the tense muscles of Jin's arms, sapping life and energy, and Jin gasps and freezes.

Wonderful. Ragna can't help but revel in the power he has over Jin, and it's a little like being drunk, he thinks, drunk on the power of the Azure but freed from any inhibitions or restrictions. Jin is in the flush of youth and power, so taking the life from him barely makes a dent in his health-although judging by the expression on his face, it's very painful.

"Get off me," Jin forces out through clenced teeth, but all Ragna does is shift a bit so that he can better feel Jin's tight, lean form pressed up against his own.

It_ is_ like being drunk, and in this drunkenness there is something undeniably, incredibly erotic about Jin—his weakness and fear and pain and the dreadful realization unfolding on his face. Ragna dips his head to press his mouth to the curve of Jin's neck, and feels the shiver that passes through his frame.

"I don't-what are you _doing—_" Jin says, low and frightened as Ragna moves down further to _lap_ at a sluggishly bleeding cut just below his collarbone. Jin's blood tastes almost the same as his own, a little more bitter, perhaps, with fear and adrenaline, a reminder of how they came from the same stock. But more than blood he tastes the rich pulse of life, a beat stronger than any heart and how it makes his mouth water.

"Shut up," Ragna murmurs. He looks up at Jin's shuttered face, and smiles. He brings Jin's hands together so he pin them down with one hand, and lets his right hand settle on Jin's hip. Rubbing it appreciatively, he says, "Hey, didn't you want this?"

Jin bristles, tries to jerk away. "Not-not like this-this is all wrong, let me igo/i."

"You scared?" Ragna laughs, harsh and mocking. "Don't be. Just pretend we're back at the church, Jin. It's just me. You wanted this"—punctuated with a pat to the junction of Jin's legs, and Ragna can feel his dick stir—"even back then, right? I've wanted this too. For a long, long time.

"Shhhh," he whispers, breath brushing Jin's lips, "Big brother isn't going to kill you. Just be a good boy and lay there, okay? Lay back and think of England if you have to."

Ragna easily, leisurely rips apart Jin's black undersuit. Black around black around black, until Jin's pale, toned body is revealed. Ragna's hand traces cuts and scars even as power still leaks from his activated Azure, draining Jin with every touch until his little brother has to gasp every breath. Jin's body was lovely, beautiful even, each scar a battle-memento and a sign of how he had won every fight—until Ragna. Always Ragna.

The sound of his buckle falling is like music. With one quick tug his aching cock is revealed to the cold air. Jin has been surprisingly docile, maybe from shock settling in or just exhaustion, and Ragna rewards him by spitting in his hand and rubbing it on his cock-making it just a little easier for Jin.

"This'll hurt," he whispers, nudging Jin's legs wide. Jin seems to come alive again, imploring him to stop-but Ragna digs his hand into the pliable flesh of Jin's leg, letting a hint of dark red-and-black claws shape the fingers, and Jin is silenced.

He pushes in slow, as a mockery of affection, and Jin makes a low, soft whimper, closing his eyes. Ragna decides he likes that sound, thrusts forward a little more until he's almost fully inside and Jin is stretched tight and hot around him.

He's reminded of sword and sheath, although, and Ragna laughs at his pun, Jin is the sheath this time instead of the sword. Jin grips Ragna's cock tight and painfully, gritting his teeth against the agony, and Ragna can't help but delight in it.

So long. Why had he waited so long to activate this amazing power, the power of the Azure? It was the means to pure pleasure, the fulfillment of all his desires. It's like being drunk and high at the same time, suspended in an easy, dark bliss. Fucking Jin is just the icing on the goddamn cake, each flinch and whimper and keen something to be savored as payback for all the shit Jin put him through.

He pulls almost fully out, thrusts back in and brushes against Jin's own neglected erection. "See, Jin? You wanted this all along."

Jin opens his eyes and stares right at Ragna, eyes wide and pained. "It hurts," he mutters. It's a choked little whimper that arouses mingled arousal and a strange discomfort in Ragna—and then, just as if he was a child, breaks into tears.

Ragna stares as Jin sobs loudly and messily, hiccuping, nearly hyperventilating even. The sight stirs some long-dead instinct in his gut, the one to comfort his crying brother, but Ragna shakes it off as it were rain and instead focuses on the feeling of revenge fulfilled and dark delight.

"God, you never shut up, do you?" Ragna growls, speeding up his thrusts. He shifts his hips to get a better angle, and with that change Jin's cock twitches and he cries out—in pleasure, not pain.

"Aha. That's where it is." Ragna pushes in slow to drag the shaft of his cock over that small sweet spot, provoking a shuddered sob from Jin. His cock is fully hard now, and begging for attention, but Ragna keeps his hands firmly away just to spite Jin one more time. "Geez," he drawls, "you really like this, don't you? Fucking slut. Did you take it up the ass from anyone else in those seven years, cockslut?" Jin weakly snarls, paralyzed by a mixture of pleasure and pain, chokes out the beginnings of an insult. "I bet you cried just like this. Did you cry out for me, Jin, for your big, strong older brother? Is that why you spread your legs for any cock attached to two legs, so you could pretend it was me?"

Ragna can feel orgasm tightening in his gut, so he takes Jin's chin in hand, looks him right in the eyes. "You always were a crybaby," he snarls. Jin doesn't even blink, stares back and hiccups. Ragna can see the reflection of his shining right eye in Jin's left even. "I almost thought the Libary had toughened you up, but I guess you're still the kid you always were."

Jin squeezes his eyes shut, cries out as he climaxes, and as he tightens around Ragna's cock, he pushes in one last time and his orgasm is so strong that he sees pure white for one clear, pure moment.

"Christ," he mutters, the Azure's power fading with the click of the seal snapping back into place. At least this wasn't as bad as a hangover, Ragna thinks, grimacing, and then he is suddenly aware of the fact that he is still in Jin, and then the reality of the situation crashes down upon him with one single, choked sob from his little brother.

"Oh god." Ragna recoils from the sight even as he takes in everything: Jin, ghostly and exhausted and still crying to himself, violated and humiliated, disheveled and clothing in tatters. Did—did _he_ do this?

"Goddamn—"Ragna, horrified, pulls out immediately only to provoke a pained cry from Jin as it aggravated certain sore places. Ragna's cock is slick with semen and blood.

Ragna backs off and Jin only stares at him, frightened and exhausted. He lays his head on the floor and gingerly closes his legs, replying to Ragna's horrific realization with a murmured, "It hurts."

"God, Jin, I-I'm—Jesus Christ," Ragna stutters, still sweeping over Jin's form. "The Azure made me do it, it wasn't-wasn't..." The words rot in his mouth even as he thinks, no, it was all him. The Azure merely gave him the opportunity. The monster was him all along.

Jin looks at him, something like anger replacing the shock and pain. "Was it?" He says, softly.

Struck mute, Ragna can only stare in return.

"I'm sorry," is the first thing out of his mouth, and Jin, as if nothing was changed, laughs at that. Everything is wrong, reversed, and Ragna can only back away from Jin, as if trying to distance himself from his terrible deed, the urge to comfort warring with the urge to run and run far.

"I'm sorry."

Jin huffs, gathering the shards of his shattered dignity, turns away. "Get out." It's as much approval to leave as a dismissal, and Ragna takes the chance and runs for the elevator, although Jin's sobs haunt each and every single step as he runs toward his destruction.


End file.
